


Ianto Jones Is Perfect

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: Why ianto jones is perfect, as told by jack. I thought this was good. Might not be. Oh well.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ianto Jones Is Perfect

Ianto Jones is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I'm not just saying that. It's true. He has no clue how much of an amazing person he really is. The way he makes people laugh in an instant. The way he can lift your spirits in a split second with a smile. He spreads so much love and he doesn't even realize it. He does even though he's struggling. Even though he's exhausted. Even though he'd rather be anywhere else. That's why I love him. He has so much empathy which is really hard to keep when you work at a place like Torchwood. Ianto jones is perfect.


End file.
